planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Monster
The Martian Monster is one of the most common and formidable dragon species, as well as classified in the Stoker Class. It is mainly known to be powerful, stubborn, and has a short fiery-temperament. Martian Monsters have appeared in the series since the original 'movie' adaption. A specimen named Mars was one of the main protagonists who learned the art of Dragon Kata. History ''The Planet Dragons A lot of these dragons have appeared throughout the story. Planet Dragons'' Series Martian Monsters have appeared throughout several episodes of the series. General Information 'Appearance' Martian Monsters are short dragons that come in different colors such as blue & purple, green & brown, or red & black. The dragon possesses a short neck, and a bushy cat-like tail. Unlike most other dragon-breeds, its wing-claws are pointing backwards, opposing to wing-claws that usually point forward. Their curved-horns are a visual display in defense but are less likely to be used in combat. A Martian Monster has dark-colored blotchy spots (seemingly mimicking that of a spotted Persian cat's fur), and the membranes of its wings appear to have a single color that fades to white. It overall resembles a cat, but is also dog-like in some ways. It has a white furry-muzzle with a black nose, and has a small barbel under its chin (Female Martians do not have this, while males do). They have tough pale-bellies with a dark outline, along with white paws & big claws of the same dark-color. When aging, Martians gain extra white spots on the underside of their tails, and also begin to grow sideburns along their cheeks, as well as an extra smaller barbel under the chin. When fully grown, their dark blotchy-spots start to reach down from neck-to-tail. However, Martians still appear short compared to dragons like the Earth Terran & Venusian Dragoness, though relatively taller next to Mercurial Trackers & Plutonian Puppets. Like every Planet Dragon species, Martians originally had a spherical-rattle at the end of their tails, but they were later removed by the 2015-update. Abilities Rust (Iron-Oxide) Breath All Martian Monsters have the ability to blow rusty clumps of dust and clouds, containing tons of sand and icy-particles. It is enough to freeze foes or prey in their tracks, allowing the dragon to deliver an attack before they least expect it. Strength & Endurance Martians execute a great amount of force and power from their attacks. They are often the first dragons to show-up in the battlefield, and the last to exit. In fact, these dragon are said to be capable of wrestling head-to-head with an Earth Terran. Cat-Based Capabilities Their appearance has no doubt of resembling a feline somewhat. In fact, Martian Monsters have a variety of cat-like abilities. They have demonstrated purring when asleep, for example. They also are also capable of running speeds and jumping heights that are higher than the average human-being. Weaknesses Water Martians are unable to swim in large bodies of water, though at least their wings could help them tread the surface and stay afloat. If Martians are forced into water, they'll likely lose the upper-hand. In Big-Buffed Warrior of a Dragon, Mars got swept into the ocean by Long Major's Deathride, so he had to be saved before drowning to death. Feisty Behavior Martian Monsters are often blinded by their aggressiveness that more formidable dragons, like Earth Terrans, are a far bigger threat than they think. Behavior & Taming By nature, the Martian Monster is mainly proud, fearless, and knows well of its strength. Martians are one of the strongest dragons, and they take deep pride in it. They are often aggressive whether if they tend to fight or not. These hot-headed creatures are even said to always be the ones that come out first, and the last ones to leave the battlefield. Martians subsequently tend to act before they think, as they are short on patience, as well as awfully incendiary in temperament. Though, these dragons are also known to have a softer side on occasion. Their favorite foods are mostly meat, such as ham and ground-turkey. However they are not too fond on eating certain types of fish like salmon, codfish, and especially eels. Sometimes they do not pay attention to visual warnings, or even notice small things that would harm them before realizing. They are also various points in episodes of the series where Martians act very arrogant and opinionated. Sometimes, they even display a lazy behavior that is somewhat reminiscent of Persian cats. Being primarily an easily-angered, feisty dragon, they will either become upset or quick to attack if spooked. If a Martian Monster fights with another dragon, it would likely defeat the opponent, but it struggles upon facing a dragon with similar strength or otherwise stronger. In the episode Mars in the Middle, when Mars attempted to fight off Terra, for example, he failed to deflect her attacks and was pinned to the ground. Martians, particularly female ones, are also very territorial. They will never stop at anything in order to protect their young and individuals of the same kind, as well as leave the males in search of food until their eggs hatch. Newborn baby Martian Monsters get fed by their mothers until they grow old enough to find food on their own (usually when reaching their late-juvenile or teen stages). Like other dragons, adolescent-Martians cannot fly for long periods of time, due to this ability being somewhat limited until they at least reach young-adulthood. Taming a Martian requires courage and steadiness. It is highly suggested not to force this dragon to behave, or it would likely fight back. Giving it food, or a gentle hand on the snout are the best possible tricks. Official Descriptions Development Bio "One of the most feisty and stubborn dragons is the Martian Monster. This dragon is known for its red scales, and hot-headed behavior. It generally enters the battlefield the first competitor, and the last to leave. When humans tend to wrestle with it, results of victory... are rather unlikely." Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book) Book of Dragons 2.0 Book of Dragons 3.0 Creator's Description "Not very loyal or settled as you might think, as the Martian Monster one of the toughest and most stubborn breeds in the dragon world. He is named after the Roman god of war, somewhat corresponding to his persona. Don't be quick to judge him, or he won't likely give you the best attitude." Gallery Stoker Class.png|The Martian Monster is classified in the Stoker Class Mars Egg.jpg|Egg Mars2017.jpg|Mars Martian Monster Base.jpg|Base Model (without fur) Trivia * Not only Martian Monsters are cat-like, but also possess dog-like traits. For example, they can growl or snarl like dogs. * Martians possibly have night vision like most cats, though this hasn't been confirmed yet. * The Martian Monster is the symbol of the Stoker Class. In addition, it is one of the few dragons in this class that does not breathe fire. Category:Dragons Category:Stoker Class